


KARAOKE NIGHT

by Falconette



Category: Free!
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three guys and two girls on a group date, spiced up with alcohol and hormones. A perfect setting for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	KARAOKE NIGHT

 

Before I post it, I felt I the need to underline to **drink responsibly** , especially on dates. This is a work of fiction and Free!boys are the nicest bunch there is, it’s just that not everybody is up to that standard.

_Setting: 2 years after Free! Eternal summer, Nagisa is a freshman in college in Tokyo where he joined Makoto and Haruka  
_

* * *

 

 

## KARAOKE NIGHT

CHAPTER ONE

Chilly early winter in Tokyo prompts people to start enjoying company of others in cozy spaces of cafes, restaurants, karaoke bars and a karaoke joint was exactly where these five were headed. Three boys and two girls who have spent the last hour chatting in a kissaten have decided to change location so they rode the elevator to the 4th floor of a building in a back street in Roppongi, smuggling an already half emptied bottle of whiskey up with them. Booking a room, they took their issued microphones and servings of free soft drinks with them, shuffling towards the door down the corridor.

* * *

 

“Too bad your friend couldn’t make it.” Nagisa remarked while smiling to the girls, particularly the smaller one who seemed to preoccupy his attention from the moment he saw her. She didn’t seem to mind, letting him invade her space more and more. Both girls nodded in unison with serious expressions on their faces.

“She texted us she wasn’t feeling well just as I was about to leave the house.” the smaller girl said, turning to Haruka and Makoto. “By then, it was too late to call the goukon off.”

“I am glad you didn’t.” Nagisa’s smile widened and his eyes, sparkling with alcohol buzz, never leaving the smaller girl.

“I hope she will be ok.” Makoto added with a solemn face, the slight slur in his words betraying that he drained a fair share out of that bottle.

“I think she just got cold feet when she heard you guys were into sports.” The other girl snorted in a mischievous laugh, flashing her teeth and openly sizing Makoto up. He didn’t seem to notice her lascivious gaze, slowly frowning at her comment in unspoken question. The girl shrugged and said, “You know how boorish jocks can be, especially if they drink on group dates, and they… you are a lot stronger than us. “Her eyes wandered across the front of Makoto’s shirt, tight from developed chest muscles beneath, and she inadvertently licked her lips. “Anything can happen.”

“Nice room!” Nagisa exclaimed to change the subject, a bit too loudly, clutching a doorknob as he tottered into a dim lit space with a low couch alongside three walls, a low table in the middle and a TV with karaoke equipment. “I get to chose first!” 

Everyone filed in and started flipping through the charts, passing the whiskey bottle between them and singing their heart out. Except for Haruka who declined the microphone, but not the bottle.

The evening slowly turned into night.

## MAKOTO/HARUKA/READER

This little get-together was reaching the point where either we would all go our separate ways or pair-up and go somewhere else, somewhere more cozy. My friend seemed to like this Nagisa guy pretty much, she’s let him hover around her all night so I could safely guess where this was going. One fleeting eye contact between us was all it took to confirm my conclusion – the two of them wanted some privacy.

I was left with a choice between Makoto and Haruka, but couldn’t really tell what their plans were. For starters, Haruka didn’t say much the whole evening but Makoto made up for that by constantly speaking, even when he had nothing to say really. But he did it with that open, goofy smile that would disarm anyone. Also, he was built like a powerhouse, a detail I didn’t fail to notice even though he hid his physique beneath inconspicuous clothes. On the other hand, Haruka was very handsome, almost classically beautiful, in an unobtrusive sort of way that was easy to overlook. Honestly, I don’t think I would have noticed the guy if he wasn’t sitting with us, but the more time I spent in his presence, the more I wondered what would it be like to kiss those lips. I did notice him looking my way, thinking he was hidden in the half-light of the booth, but I also caught Makoto’s eyes glued to my bosom more than once. 

It was too late and I was too tipsy to strategize. Instead, I just announced to no one particular, “There is a love hotel on the 5th floor.”

Out of the four, only Makoto shot me a surprised, incredulous look. It was Haruka who came up to me, indicating with his chin towards flustered Makoto, “I am interested, but my friend is also.”

I pondered for a moment then took Haruka under arm and waved to Makoto to come too. He stood up and almost sat down again, blushed and disheveled. 

“Are you sure?” the question I wasn’t certain if it was meant for Haruka or me, but we both nodded. And so, the choice was made for me. I waved to Nagisa and winked at my friend, then went to the elevator with one boy under each arm. Even with this light, innocent touch I could feel bulging of their biceps’, especially Makoto’s who seemed to be build out of a solid piece of granite.  Crowding in a small elevator, I leaned against his wide back and took in their scent, the faint smell of boys; sweat, musk and testosterone.

We picked a simple room and booked it for an hour, paying cash and avoiding visual contact with the man working at the reception behind a thick, milky glass. The room was dominated by a king size bed, had a stereo on a shelf, two night stands, a lamp, a phone, a shower and nothing else.

Since he stood hesitantly in the doorframe, I took Makoto inside by the hand and peeled his shirt off over his head for him. When he emerged, his hair was boyishly disheveled and his cheeks even more red, which gave him a charming look.

“Lie down, make yourself comfortable.” I smilingly pointed at the bed and he obeyed, his eyes nonetheless hungrily skimming across my cleavage as I unbuttoned my shirt. Haruka closed the door and eased the fabric off my shoulders, letting it slip to the floor. His blue orbs did a cursory sweep below my neckline before he closed in and kissed me.

It took me by surprise as I didn’t expect the quiet type to be so bold about his urges, so I needed a moment before I kissed him back. It was a gentle kiss, like foam of a wave, the one meant for tasting a new flavor and getting to know each other. A lot can be learned by the way a man kisses. Haruka was gentle but not at all shy or hesitant. Before I knew it, his hand had slipped around my waist and he was lowering me to the bedside.

Sitting with him on one bed corner, Haruka slipped his hand up my shirt and inside my panties, skillfully and tenderly, spreading the moist crevice and inserting his delicate fingertips before taking them to his mouth. Licking, his clear eyes glazed over, “It is already wet.”

I pressed my palm against his crotch and was not disappointed, “It is already hard.”

I smiled and something in his expression softened, unfocused. He kissed me again and this time it was the rolling wave, slow but thorough, stirring something deep inside me. I massaged his swelling with my hand, not wanting to untether it, not yet. He must have felt something too because his fingers cupped my breasts and gently squeezed before reaching behind my back and undoing the bra clasp. When it slid down, I heard Makoto gasp and I peeked at him, my mouth busy with Haruka’s tongue.

Makoto was lying on his back, shirtless, propped on one elbow and absorbed in our love play. His other hand was gently pressing against the uncomfortable bulge in his pants like he was trying to hide it and rub it out at the same time. I turned my head towards him, letting Haruka’s lips work on my cheek and ear.

“Aren’t those pants a little too tight?”

Makoto gave me a half-embarrassed, crooked smile, before slowly hooking his thumbs in belt loops and hesitantly sliding the pants down his long legs. The tip of Haruka’s tongue tickled my earlobe and his fingertips turned my nipples into erected beads, but all that faded into the background at the sight of Makoto’s cock. Its owner was prostrated on his back in all his physical glory, propped up on his elbows and slightly smiling at me, unsure what to do next but all I could see was the flagpole between his legs. Eventually Haruka stopped and beheld the sight, moving slightly away like he knew what was going to happen next and that it had been inevitable.

On hands and knees I moved across the bed and towards Makoto as his gaze openly licked across my exposed skin. When I slid my fingers across his erection, he gasped but made no move to make himself more comfortable or reach for me. So I removed my panties, leaving only my short skirt on, and kneeled above him, straddling him without sitting down.

“So you are _the_ shy one between you two.” Makoto just gave me a faint smile so I turned to Haruka and his silent gaze. He had taken his clothes off by then and was sitting on the same spot where I left him, slowly stroking his wand. He was handsome in this light, naked and with his hair a bit ruffled, much more masculine than his clothes or his demeanor gave away. I noticed the way the muscles in his arm knotted under the taut skin with each lazy jerk and that made me want to see up close what he held in his hand but Makoto has been neglected so I turned back and leaned in, stroking his thick, shaggy tufts. 

“Do you want me to kiss you?” I whispered, inches from his face.

Without wording the reply, Makoto’s chin turned sideways and collided with mine, a bit rough, as he miscalculated the distance.

“Sorr…”he gasped but I pressed on, feeling his powerful body shift beneath me as he closed his eyes and sank into the kiss. At first he was investigative and hesitant, waiting to see what was allowed and what not even though he was trembling with barely contained excitement. Then, finally, one of his warm palms slid up my thigh, raised my skirt and slowly lowered me onto his belly, his cock brushing between my butt cheeks.

My hands were busy with caressing his stony chest and wide shoulders which seemed to be made out of granite.  With those arms, he could tear me apart in seconds or protect me from anything,  but at the moment only one thing was on his mind. The bolder my caresses, the more his hips buckled beneath my weight, rubbing his scalding erection against my skin. Our lips parted from a steamy kiss and I looked at him, at the pleading in his eyes.

“Say it.” I whispered, gently biting his lower lip.

“I want you…” Makoto muttered, winded, with sweat sticking strands of hair to his forehead.

“What?” I cocked my head in an exaggerated gesture, nesting my behind against his shaft, feeling its pulse.

“I want you… to fuck me.” Makoto moaned and shuddered, squeezing my thighs with his powerful hands.

I stood up and finally shed my skirt, turning to Haruka whose erection did not waver in his hand.  The rubbing , the touching and kissing had me more than ready, I just wanted somebody to relieve the pressure between my hips, “Will you join us or… do you just like to watch?”

A shadow of irritation passed across his face and then he was on his knees, behind me, clutching my breasts and pressing his chest against my shoulder blades. His dick slid between my cheeks, between his firm stomach and the small of my back and he leaned in, lubricated by sweat on our bodies, and made a few humping motions, sliding his foreskin against my spine. He was hard as a steel rod. From below, Makoto’s flustered face observed our petting with a questioning expression.

“Sit down.” Haruka’s lips whispered in low voice in my ear, tickling something deep inside my loins. With one hand I helped Makoto’s cock slide into me as I obeyed, observing a wave of pleasure on Makoto’s face, Haruka’s body following suit. We remained like that for a moment, everyone settling in and letting the first surge of sweet passion course through us. Then Haruka leaned forward a bit, embraced me even tighter, his fingers squeezing my breasts like ripe grapes, and slid his body against mine, moving me up and down Makoto’s dick. Haruka’s bent thighs were parallel to mine, straddling me, powerful and tensed like a jockey’s, relentless in their rocking motions.

“Aaahhh….” Makoto helplessly groaned, resting his hands on my hips, pushing me downward in rhythm of Haruka’s body. Caught in between, there was nothing for me to do but give in and let my body slowly climb to the heavens.

Haruka pressed on, forwards and backwards, in repetitive motions that were becoming incrementally faster. His tongue left wide, wet marks on my neck and shoulders as he licked me indiscriminately, wherever he could reach, pricking my skin in a sensual way, making me throw my head back and find his lips again. One of his hands stopped playing with my nipple and slid down my belly towards clitoris, pressing the sweet spot there, pinching Makoto’s cock even tighter and making him gasp. I shuddered and cried out in pleasure, and that must have triggered a reaction in Haruka because he suddenly slowed down and put more effort into kissing.

Makoto’s eyes snapped opened at this change of pace, his hands on my sides demanding more. “Haru… don’t stop now.”, he panted, his powerful thrusts from below raising both Haruka and me effortlessly, then whimpered. “I am close…”  

“N-no, don’t move!” It was the loudest thing I ever heard from Haruka, a panicked yelp before his embrace became a trembling grasp, void of strength and will, and warm semen spurted out between our bodies, sticking them together. Makoto and I waited for couple of moments as Haruka rested his forehead against my shoulder, drained and winded. I turned to side just enough to see his cheeks burn , half hidden behind long, falling locks, flustered not just because of orgasm.

“Sorry Haru.” Makoto’s face showed apologetic expression, but his body started squirming below me again, like it had a mind of its own. Haruka didn’t reply. Instead, his delicate fingers found my clitoris again, this time more pointedly, as he breathed into my ear, “Will this be ok for you?”

I nodded enthusiastically, already riding  the whale of a man underneath me, trying to follow his tempo. Makoto’s tongue licked his upper lip and stayed like that, as he concentrated on the naked female body before him. My breasts were jumping up and down wildly with his thrusts, there was nothing I could do about it, but he didn’t seem to mind – in fact, he seemed transfixed by the sight. His energy and stamina seemed inexhaustible, I hardly had to do a thing. What Makoto didn’t cover from the inside, Haruka did from the outside and soon I felt my orgasm approach, inevitably and certainly, like a train coming from a distance. And it hit me like a train, making all my insides soft and trembling, like I had no body, like I had no identity, sweeping through me and leaving me empty of everything but calm.

Seeing me shudder and writhe in ecstasy was the last drop for Makoto who arched his back so hard as he came that Haruka and I almost toppled off. I would have rolled right off him had it not been for Haruka’s  embrace, so we rode off Makoto’s spasms together, eventually scattering across the bed, sweaty and spent.

Whoever said the mornings after were awkward surely didn’t experience minutes after, in a threesome. I didn’t know how would the boys do and, even though they seemed nice enough, after getting what they wanted some of them became completely unrecognizable. I sat up, covering my breasts in a moment of self-consciousness now that the love game was over, scanning the room for my underwear.

“We have the room for another half an hour.” Haruka commented in an even voice. I turned to him to ascertain his implications but there was no reading of his expression. Did they think I _owed_ them another 30 minutes because they had paid for the room? Then he produced a tissue from somewhere and started patiently and thoroughly cleaning his bodily fluids off my back. He looked at me, “Do you want to shower together?”

Incredulously, I turned to Makoto who was stretching his lanky limbs, raising himself from a post orgasmic doze.  “Great idea!” he gave us a wide, disarming smile, reaching for the phone, “I will order some chocolate cake, we need to replenish the spent energy.”

“I don’t like sweets.” Haruka announced flatly, brushing his hair from his eyes, deeply concentrated on detailed maintenance of my appearance.

“So I’ll just make it two, then.” Makoto winked at me and dialed 0. I laid back and anticipated the sweet taste of melting chocolate on my tongue. A lot can happen in half an hour and now I was starting to look forward to it. I may have stumbled upon something very precious tonight, very precious indeed.

With Haruka’s lazy, pleasant touches and Makoto’s lulling murmur in the background, I wondered if my friend had also been so lucky?


End file.
